You'll always be my one and only
by just-a-finchel-shipper
Summary: Future! Finchel AU: Sabes donde estás pero no como has llegado hasta ahí. ¿Qué pasaría si, de repente, tu "mejor amiga" empezara a salir con alguien? La vida puede cambiar con un solo hecho
1. Chapter 1

_Eva, sé que no eres consciente de el porqué de esta carta pero, créeme que poco a poco lo descubrirás a medida que vayas leyendo. Le hice prometer a mamá que te daría esto el día de tu decimoctavo cumpleaños, si lo cumplió… Felicidades princesa._

Dudo que te acuerdes de mí, quizás si te voy contando todo lo que pasó para llegar hasta aquí te llegues a dar cuenta de quien soy en realidad. Tal vez en el transcurso de esta carta, pensarás que soy un héroe; bien, pues no lo soy. TÚ eres la heroína de la historia, TÚ me salvaste la vida, simplemente por el hecho de nacer. Por si no entendiste lo último que escribí, he aquí la explicación: toda mi vida he sido muy, muy hipócrita y arrogante… hasta que conocí a cierta chica, cuyo nombre es Harmony, ella me cambió la vida. Quizás pienses que es una bonita historia sin complicación alguna, donde todos acaban ganado porque, aquí solo hemos recibido lo que uno merece. Espero que sigas ansiosa por leer la carta porque de verdad estoy intentando hacerte ver una parte de tu vida, una parte de tu historia que quizás jamás nadie te llegue a explicar como intento hacer yo. Porque de verdad creo que tienes mucha suerte en poder decir: "Yo conozco a esas personas, tengo el gran honor de decir que forman parte de mi vida" dado que yo fui demasiado caprichoso e insensato de no pronunciar esas palabras porque mi orgullo venció varias veces la batalla y cuando fui consciente y tenía los pies en la tierra, decidí dar el gran paso para poder hacerte vivir todo lo que has vivido y me arrepiento de no haber dicho esas dos grandes frases las veces que merecían. Prest atención, dado que después de leer esto, tu vida ya no será la misma, cada día será una nueva aventura, un nuevo reto… y un último consejo, que espero te sirva tu injusta o confortable vida: puedes pensar que tus planes en ocasiones pueden estropearse pero, solo porque el destino te tiene preparado algo que por ti mismo jamás hubieras esperado.

Todo comenzó dieciocho años atrás...


	2. Un beso vale más que mil palabras

_Todo empezó 18 años atrás..._ El 8 de septiembre de 2012, siendo una noche fría en Nueva York. Finn, un muchacho que decidió mudarse a la ciudad por la amistad y quizás también por el amor y Rachel, una joven con grandes esperanzas en su futuro artístico y gran amiga del mencionado chico, se dirigían a lo que, según decían, a la fiesta donde todas las futuras estrellas acudían.  
>. La fiesta era en un gran ático exclusivo de la academia NYADA de la ciudad, cada año solamente se admitían a 20 alumnos por lo que Rachel intentaba dar buena impresión, cosa que a Finn no le importaba demasiado.<br>- Rachel, sé que estás nerviosa, pero no hace falta que corras - dijo un cansado Finn.  
>- ¿A quién ves corriendo? No puedo permitir que me vean sudando, Barbra siempre iba impecable a cada una de sus apariciones públicas. Y por favor Finn, abróchate bien la camisa...<br>- Ehh, lo que tú digas Rachel... De todos modos... ¿Quién irá? - contesta abrochándose los botones.  
>- ¿Cómo que quién ira, Finn? ¡Pues todos los que, como yo, triunfarán en Broadway! Incluido tu hermano, Finn. Que por cierto, debería estar por aquí con Blaine, se instalaron en Nueva York una semana antes que nosotros y desde entonces no le he visto.<br>De repente, a Rachel le cambió completamente la cara y parece alegrarse. Ve a Kurt al final de la barra de bebidas, tomando un Shirley Temple con extra de cerezas, parece que desde aquella noche en el bar con Sebastian, le gustó pero no lo admite delante de él. Creo que Kurt también la vio, porque casi se atragantó al verla. Dejó la copa en manos de Blaine y se dirigió a abrazar a su mejor amiga. Hacia semanas que no se veían, y hablar por Skype no era lo mismo, porque según Rachel: "no podía notar su dramatismo a través de webcam". Parece que Finn también estaba feliz de volver a ver a Kurt pero la felicidad se esfumó al verme al otro lado de la azotea. Puso un gesto de desprecio en su cara y se dirigió hacia mi, sin que Rachel notara su ausencia.  
>- Hola - dije tan solo gesticulando, en gesto de burla.<br>- Hombre... St. Jerk por aquí, diría que es raro verte por aquí pero como está Rachel en la ciudad no me sorprende.  
>- Para tu información zombie bailarín, soy el nuevo profesor de arte dramático de la academia. Además, estoy por encima de Rachel, y, sobretodo, de tus antiguos y poco originales insultos.<br>- Espera... ¿profesor de arte dramático? Déjame adivinar, tu plan de montar un estudio para coros se fue al retrete como tu talento.  
>- Perdona, ¿está hablando de talento el hombre que hizo perder a New Directions? No creo que fuera por el beso de Brittany y Santana, pero por tus gallos y tu forma de bailar, es la más probable causa de tu desastrosa derrota. No vales como cantante ni... como quarterback según escuché... ¿o me equivoco?<br>- No, no te equivocas, pero al menos yo sí dejé todo por Rachel, no hice de ella una tortilla.  
>- Oh, Hudson acaba de admitir que siente algo por Rachel. Espera, era algo que se sabía desde siempre y me parece que a ella le interesaría saberlo. Esto... ¡Rachel! - grité.<br>Rachel paró la conversación que mantenía con su mejor amigo y se giró hacia mí con sorprendente rapidez. Creo que reconoció mi voz al instante, dado que parecía sorprendida de verme pero igualmente se dirigió hacia mi con grandes y amplios pasos decididos.  
>- ¡Jesse! Que... ¡sorpresa verte aquí!<br>- ¿Verdad que sí? Parece que Finn me reconoció y decidimos... establecer una pequeña conversación.  
>- ¡Oh! Eso es fantástico, supongo. ¿Desde cuándo sois amigos?<br>- Nunca querría "establecer" una conversación, como tú dices, contigo. Cuando entenderás que tus aires de superioridad superan mi paciencia y el solo hecho de que estés aquí, ya me irrita - interrumpe Finn.  
>- Vaya Finn, creía que nuestra enemistad se había acabado, parece que no - dije con un tono de burla.<br>- Finn, por favor, ¡relájate! Estamos empezando una nueva vida en Nueva York y pensaba que todo esto acabaría. Y sería genial empezar llevándonos bien con... Jesse.  
>- Gracias Rachel, es genial que intentemos mantener una buena relación. Ah por cierto, ¿sabías que Finn está...?<br>No pude acabar la frase, Finn pareció molesto y años después lo entiendo. Soltó un derechazo que hizo que sangrara. Intenté parecer un hombre maduro pero los impulsos me ganaron e hicieron que golpeara a Finn en el estomago, cosa que hizo que se rebajara, Rachel soltó un pequeño grito de desesperación y pidió a Blaine que por favor, nos separara. Blaine se interpuso pero, no consiguió nada. No podía oír nada, solo unos gritos lejanos, la adrenalina corría por mi sangre y simplemente no había forma de que parara. Kurt, en un momento de desesperación llamó al director de NYADA. Por suerte, pude irme antes de que llegara, mi puesto como profesor podía estar en juego si me veían pelear, y más si era en la fiesta de acceso. Cuando abandoné la azotea; Rachel, Blane y Kurt, recurrieron a Finn, para asegurarse. Se despidieron para dirigirse hacia su apartamento, y sanar algunas heridas.  
>- Ah, ¡Rachel, me haces daño!<br>- Te lo mereces por imbécil.  
>- Lo siento...<br>- Nada de disculpas. Sabía que se causaría algún revuelvo con Jesse al verlo pero, pensaba que tenías más cabeza. Finn, en NYADA también cuentan las apariencias... intento formar una nueva vida fuera del McKinley donde solo éramos unos inadaptados.  
>- Rach, de verdad lo siento... no lo pude evitar, tú no... no lo entiendes.<br>- ¿Y qué debo entender?  
>- Ehh... y-yo... no te lo puedo decir.<br>- Puedes y debes.  
>- No, Rachel. Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo.<br>- ¿Cómo que no puedes? Yo _nunca_ te he escondido ningún secreto.  
>- Es más complicado de lo que piensas. Podía cambiar una vida.<br>- Me da igual Finn, no puede ser tan grave.  
>En ese momento, Finn la besó, con sorpresa por parte de Rachel.<br>-Esto es lo que no te podía decir.


End file.
